Sam Temple
Sam Temple is the main protagonist of the series. He is one of the four avatars Astrid sees in Little Pete's game. His avatar is a male pointing a single palm into the air, with a ball of light in the palm. Before the FAYZ Sam is tanned, with brown hair which has blond streaks in it and blue eyes. He has a medium build, and "looks like a surfer". Sam lived in Perdido Beach, CA with his mother. He remained under the social radar at school, not belonging to any clique, and having only one true friend, Quinn. Sam first realizes he has the Power when he accidently burns off his step-father's hand, because he thought his step-father was going to hurt his mother. This leads to the divorce of his mother and step-father. The identity of Sam's biological father remains a mystery. His birth certificate says that his father's name is Taegen Smith, which Caine notes is "unusual", although Smith is very common - "the type of name someone might use if they wanted to hide their real name". Sam is known as "School Bus Sam" to the kids at school from an event when he was in the seventh grade. After the driver of the bus has a heart attack, Sam takes control over the bus and saves the lives of other kids. This is what leads to Sam becoming the leader among the townies while in the FAYZ, but when Caine Soren comes to town, some lose their loyalty. Gone Sam begins his time in the FAYZ with his best friend, Quinn, and his crush, Astrid. In gone after all the adults had poofed Sam,Quinn and Astrid visited each others houses looking for their parents.After this they went to the town square and Sam helped rescue a girl from a burning block of flats but while he was trying to rescue the girl, she shot fire from her hands so to retaliate Sam used his powers on her subsequently knocking her out/killed her.Soon after she died it is thought she died from smoke inhaltion but Sam also knows she could have died from his attack. After this Sam,Quinn and Astrid went to Clifftop hotel to look for Astrid's younger brother Little Pete. Here they meet Edilio and discover the FAYZ wall but not Little Pete.The next day the gang heads up to the power plant there they find Little Pete and a map showing the levels of radiation in the area and revealing the highest is where the FAYZ wall is.That night Sam wakes up to use the bathroom but then he stumbles in the darkness and causes a loud noise this startles Little Pete which makes him wail and he uses his telekinisis to choke Sam with what the book describes as metal Hands around his neck then to try and stop Little Pete he uses his powers but soon passes out. After the Coates kids come to town, Sam is put in charge of the firehouse due to an earlier event in which he tried to save a young girl out of a burning building in the FAYZ. Sam reluctantly becomes a leader in the FAYZ. He learns that he has the Power (his ability being that he's able to create deadly heated greenlight from his palms) and that Caine (the leader of the Coates kids) is actually his fraternal twin brother. A face-off between the two results in Caine's defeat, and Sam's becoming the 'mayor' of Perdido Beach. Hunger Sam is beginning to accept his role of authority. Although he is doing it grudginly he seems to be doing a good job, despite a few slip ups he is managing well, especially with Astrid at his side. In Hunger, Sam is in charge again, helping the kids find food. He receives a tip saying there is food in the farmlands, just rotting away, and tries to take advantage of it. But when E.Z one of the voulenteers goes into the cabbage field, he is savagely attacked by vicious worms, leaving him little more than bones. All around the FAYZ, kids are starving, They kill pets, dig through garbage, and begin to take sides against the freaks. A new side rises from the ashes of Caine's group, calling themselves the Human Crew. Powers and Abilities Sam has the power of generating Light. In his youth, he discovered his power. Being young and like most kids, he was afraid of the dark. In this fear, he accidently created a floating orb of light, which he hid from everybody, until the start of the FAYZ. Later, in Lies, the kids of the FAYZ would call them Sammy Suns. His abilities aren't limited to that though. He is also capable of shooting out deadly blasts of light from his hands. These blasts are capable of easily incinerating anything they touch. He also seems to be able to control his powers depending on his anger. For example, in Gone, when Caine had buried him in the rubble of a building Sam shot a large beam that freed him from the rubble. Category:Mutant people Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Male people Category:Surviors Category:4-bar moofs Category:Surviors Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:People Category:Town Council Category:Mutant people Category:Leaders of The FAYZ